


Отель "Четыре сезона"

by RisaRein



Series: Спецотдел 44 [1]
Category: Ian Somer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Censorship, Detectives, Drama, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Лос-Анджелес штат Калифорния. Спецотдел 44 расследует самые запутанные и неординарные дела всего штата, а иногда и за его пределами.Публикация на других ресурсах:Запрещено в любом видеСпецотдел 44:Йен Сомерхольд — руководитель ОтделаКрис Арджент — старший специальный агентСтайлз Стилински — специальный агентТомас Сангстер — специальный агентЭрика Рейес — специальный агентДжордан Пэрриш — специальный агентДэнни Махилани — технический аналитик и штатный программистСкотт МакКол — криминалистЛидия Мартин — главный патологоанатомАгенты ФБР:Дерек ХейлВернон Бойдhttps://vk.com/album-184939739_270863503
Series: Спецотдел 44 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646620
Kudos: 5





	Отель "Четыре сезона"

_Лос-Анджелес_

Поправив ненавистный галстук, Стайлз вышел из лифта и направился к своему столу.

— Сти, — Томас перехватил его на полпути и сунул в руки дело. — Поехали.

— Можно хотя бы кофе? — Стилински несчастно посмотрел на свой заваленный бумагами стол и развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, снова заходя в лифт.

— Куплю тебе по дороге.

— Господи, ты не представляешь, как я тебя люблю, — Стайлз повис на шее лучшего друга, вжимаясь носом ему в щеку.

— Да-да, — хохотнув, Сангстер отстранил от себя парня и внимательно осмотрел его. — Тяжелая ночь?

— Ты не представляешь, — Стилински нашел опору у стенки лифта, но двери открылись, и он, вздыхая и кряхтя, вышел.

— Тебе всего двадцать пять, а выглядишь на все сто!

— На все сто! — Стайлз сказал это одновременно с Томасом и подошел к своей машине.

Кинув ключи Сангстеру, он сел на пассажирское, открывая дело.

— Как ты?..

— Я оставил ее здесь, а приехал на такси. Кстати, — Стайлз открыл бардачок, надевая солнцезащитные очки. — Вот так самое оно.

Томас покачал головой и завел мотор, выезжая со служебной стоянки.

— А почему вызвали именно нас?

— Не могут найти труп. Как будто испарился. Из отеля не выходила, но и в здании не могут найти. Проверили все наружные камеры — жертва точно не покидала…

— А с чего они решили, что… — Стайлз прочел про себя имя, повторяя вслух, — Юкимура мертва?

Пожав плечами, Томас притормозил у пешеходного перехода.

— Ты же знаешь Квинса, у него что не дело так убийство.

— Да уж. А «жертва» может спокойно попивать пиво где-нибудь на Гавайях, — Стайлз усмехнулся и закрыл папку. — Мне нужно срочно кофе. Этот парень из клуба все соки из меня выжал.

Дернув уголками губ, Сангстер мельком глянул на развалившегося на кресле Стайлза.

— Тебе стоит быть осторожнее…

— Да-да, не начинай. Я могу завалить мужика в два раза больше меня, так что… — Стилински зевнул во всю ширь своего рта и закрыл глаза. — Кофе. Кофе-кофе!

Томас закатил глаза и остановился у ближайшего к месту преступления кафе. Он вышел из машины, оглядываясь и заходя в помещение. Внутри оказалось мило и чисто, но посетителей не было. Как и баристы. Подойдя к стойке, Томас осмотрелся и постучал по деревянному прилавку:

— Простите, есть кто?

— Сейчас! Минутку!

В дверях показалась до боли знакомая светловолосая голова, а потом и вся девушка.

— Эрика?.. — он не успел ничего добавить, как за Рейес вышел парень.

— Ох! Томми! Какая встреча! А я тут кофе покупала, — Эрика улыбнулась, и на вопрос парня кто это, резко перебила Сангстера, — Мой двоюродный брат. Такой зануда, — шепотом.

— Оу, здравствуйте, — паренек был совсем молоденьким на вид. Видимо только окончивший школу и поступивший на первый курс студент. — Что вам?..

— Ладно, красавчик, я тебе позвоню, — Эрика поправила растрепанные волосы и, подмигнув Томасу, вышла из дверей.

— Кхм, родня, — Томас взял для Стайлза черный американо без сахара, прекрасно зная, как Стилински ненавидит такой кофе. Оставив приличные чаевые, парень вышел на улицу, быстро подходя к машине.

— О, ты мой спаситель. Я говорил, что люблю тебя? — Стайлз тут же схватил кофе, но сделав глоток, скривился. — Забудь, ненавижу.

Томас довольно улыбнулся и завел мотор.

— Видел Эрику?

— М? Я читал дело, — Стайлз достал из бардачка запасы сахара в пакетиках и высыпал сразу четыре. Помешав пальцев, при этом ойкая, он сделал глоток — терпимо.

— Чувствую, ей снова влетит от Криса. Это уже пятое опоздание на этой неделе. И заметь — сегодня пятница.

— Она что-то знает про нашего мистера Идеальный мужик, вот и пользуется этим, — Стайлз скривился, — А мне, сучка, не говорит! Я даже предлагал ей билеты на ее любимых рокеров.

— Эрика такая, — Томас усмехнулся и покосился на напарника. — Так что известно?

Стилински открыл дело, читая вслух:

— Кира Юкимура. Родители эмигранты из Северной Кореи. Двадцать три года, не привлекалась, закончила педагогический в Чикаго, — Стайлз свистнул, — Далеко же ее занесло. Приехала сюда как туристка. Ничего необычного. Уверен, что она просто развлекается с каким-нибудь стриптизером.

Сангстер покачал головой и усмехнулся, сворачивая с дороги. Припарковавшись у отеля «Четыре сезона», в котором якобы произошло убийство, Томас вылез из машины, хлопая дверцей и кидая вышедшему следом Стайлзу ключи. Поймав связку, Стилински поставил свой кадиллак эскалейд на сигнализацию и прошел за напарником к зданию.

Выбросив на четверть пустой стаканчик с кофе в мусорку около дверей, он осмотрел улицу и зашел за напарником. Томас уже разговаривал с управляющим. Стилински прошел к лифту, осматривая потолок на наличие камер наблюдения.

— Половина камер — муляж.

Отвлекшись от разговора, Сангстер повернул голову к Стилински и нахмурился:

— Не удивлюсь, что остальная не работает.

Управляющий заискивающе улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

— Все вопросы к владельцу.

— Обязательно зададим, — Стайлз усмехнулся и подошел к лифту, где его уже ждали Томас и Бентс — управляющий.

Поднявшись на третий этаж, они вышли из лифта и дошли до номера, в котором проживала Кира Юкимура, приехавшая из другого штата в отпуск. Тревогу подняли родители, которым дочь не позвонила в обещанное время. Они уже выехали из дома и вот-вот должны были приехать.

Обойдя номер, в котором явно уже поработала местная полиция, Стайлз вздохнул и переглянулся с Томасом.

— Все же не понимаю, зачем вызвали нас?..

— Я же тебе сказал — она не покидала отель.

— Мистика? — Стилински закатил глаза и прошел к шкафу, достав из кармана перчатки, натянул их на длинные пальцы и открыл дверцу. — Все вещи на месте.

— И сумка, кошелек… Только самой девушки нет.

— А когда вы в последний раз видели постоялицу? — Стайлз повернулся к Бентсу. Он так и не снял очки, тем самым заставляя управляющего нервно сглотнуть:

— Я болел несколько дней, и меня подменял Арчер Нейс.

— Его нашли? Допросили? — Стайлз повернулся к Сангстеру.

— Мне сообщили только, что случай странный и что им занимаемся мы.

— Прекрасно. С этим ко... кхм, с Квинсом будешь сам общаться.

Томас покачал головой, прекрасно помня ту историю, когда Стайлз соблазнил начальника полиции, разрушив его отношения с миловидной китаянкой, а потом свалил в закат. И теперь Патрик Квинс их заклятый враг. Арджент знал кого посылать на задание.

— Нужно еще раз проверить все записи, что есть с камер. И если она действительно не выходила… А сколько прошло дней?

— Двое суток.

— Нужно еще раз обыскать здание. У вас же есть подвал? — Стайлз посмотрел на управляющего и, дождавшись согласного кивка, улыбнулся. — Чудесно.

***

— Что думаешь? — Томас сел на пассажирское, приоткрывая окно.

Стайлз завел мотор и снял очки, потерев красные глаза.

— Ее могли убить, а тело спрятать. Даже замуровать. Поэтому тщательно проверяем подвал, все подсобные помещения, склады, ресторан и крышу.

— Квинс будет не в восторге, — Сангстер усмехнулся и посмотрел на друга.

— Как только дело передали нам, он уже рвал и метал, — Стайлз скривил губы. — Может, ты один съездишь?

— Ни за что, — Томас мстительно улыбнулся и включил радио.

Посмотрев на друга печальными полными надежды глазами, он добился лишь фака около своего носа.

— Я тебе это припомню, Томми, — сквозь зубы.

Стилински заулыбался, замечая, как Сангстера скривило на — Томми. Всю дорогу до участка, Стайлз орал во всю глотку песню, что крутили по радио. Томас же, с невозмутимым выражением на лице, смотрел вперед.

— Мы столько дружим… но я все никак не могу вывести тебя из себя! А вот у тебя это получается на раз! — Стайлз захлопнул дверь машины чуть сильней, чем следовало. Он только сорвал голос, и теперь к сушняку и головной боли, добавился хрип.

— Просто я тебя хорошо знаю, — Томас улыбнулся, замечая, как Стилински морщится, смотря на полицейский участок.

— Идем-идем, Казанова.

— Я убью Арджента, — Стилински прошептал себе под нос, но напарник прекрасно его расслышал.

— Боюсь, тут у тебя нет шансов.

Закатив глаза, Стайлз пнул друга в спину, заставляя войти первым и спрятавшись за его спиной. Томас был выше, но худее, поэтому Стилински все заметили сразу.

— Стаааайлз!

Парень вздрогнул и вышел из-за Томаса:

— Мелани, — Стилински нервно улыбнулся и, отведя взгляд, наткнулся на внушительную фигуру начальника полиции. — Оу, и ты тут, Квинс.

— Твое остроумие просто зашкаливает, — Патрик смерил его пристальным взглядом и кивнул на свой кабинет. — Поговорим там.

— Боже, он меня сожрет, — Стайлз успел схватить девушку офицера за руку, тряся ее. Но Томас перехватил Стилински за шкирку и затащил в кабинет.

Закрыв дверь, Сангстер прошел к стульям для посетителей и сел. Стайлз остался стоять у двери, прислонившись к косяку спиной и сложив руки на груди.

— А вы что же, Стилински, не садитесь? Или не можете?

Стайлз тут же вспыхнул, дернул бровью и резко подошел к столу, садясь на соседний с Томасом стул. Квинс усмехнулся и покачал головой, он уже открыл рот, но Сангстер его перебил:

— Мы по делу.

— Кхм, — кинув на Томаса недовольный взгляд, Патрик достал из завала дело об отеле и просмотрел его.

Напарники переглянулись, синхронно закатывая глаза. Полиция всегда ведет себя так, как будто у них сотни дел, и именно это они не помнят.

— Квинс, — Стайлз наклонился вперед, — С чего ты взял, что это убийство? Если девицы нет в отеле, она может быть, где угодно.

— В этой дыре внутри не работают камеры, кроме пары-тройки. А вот наружные все. И выхода из здания всего два. Мы запросили видео с камер соседних зданий. И пока ничего не обнаружили. Юкимура входила, но не выходила уже два дня. Так же ее нет в номере.

Откинувшись на спинку неудобного стула, Стайлз поморщился и усмехнулся:

— Собаки что-то нашли?

— Нет. Или прошло слишком много времени, или кто-то умеет хорошо заметать следы, — Патрик обвел взглядом Стайлза, который уже начал нервно ерзать от такого пристального внимания.

— Нам нужны люди. Проверим каждый миллиметр этого здания, — Стилински глянул на Томаса, который просто молча слушал, не собираясь вступать в беседу. — Да, Томас? — с нажимом.

Сангстер лишь кивнул и невозмутимо посмотрел на друга.

— Я поеду с вами, — Квинс поднялся, беря со спинки кресла пиджак.

— В этом нет…

— Конечно, — Томас поднялся следом, игнорируя ошарашенное лицо Стайлза.

— Ну Томми, — Стайлз прошел к двери и дернулся, когда Патрик открыл перед ним дверь и чуть ли не прижался вплотную.

***

— И какого хера это было?! — Стилински остановился на перекрестке на красный свет.

— Выясните свои отношения после того, как закроем дело, — Томас пожал плечами и еле успел выхватить свой телефон из цепких пальцев. — Вот святое трогать не стоит!

— Мы бы и сами справились, а теперь он будет мешаться под ногами!

— В отеле четырнадцать этажей…

— Сколько нужно людей, чтобы все проверить, — Стайлз застонал и ударился лбом о руль.

— Зеленый! — Сангстер пнул его в плечо. — Тебе бы стоило хоть ночь спокойно выспаться, а не…

— Давай ты прочитаешь мне проповедь, когда станешь святошей, а сейчас отвали.

Томас фыркнул и отвернулся к окну, не желая продолжать бессмысленный разговор. Стайлза только могила исправит, да и то не факт. Больше не произнеся ни слова до отеля, они вышли из машины и подошли к Квинсу.

— Думаю, что стоит еще раз прочесать весь отель с собаками. Я направил одну группу в подвал, остальные будут проверять этаж за этажом…

— Класс, тогда мы начнем с крыши, — Стайлз уже собирался зайти в отель, как ему по лицу прилетело бронежилетом.

— На всякий случай, — Патрик невинно улыбнулся и ушел к своим.

— Вот козел, — Стайлз чертыхнулся и надел бронежилет. Хотя очень хотелось запустить им в голову Квинса.

— У вас все взаимно, — Томас застегнул свой жилет и, перехватив друга за локоть, потащил к дверям. — Начнем с крыши, и дальше вниз.

— Надо узнать, может что-то есть на камерах. Позвони Дэнни, — Стилински не стал ждать напарника, проходя сразу к лифту. Зайдя в кабинку, он нажал на кнопку верхнего этажа и пока ехал, осматривал лифт. Здесь была камера, и именно на ней была зафиксирована девушка в последний раз. Но она не спустилась вниз, а вышла на своем же этаже. Правда, ее поведение было очень странным.

Выйдя из лифта, Стайлз прошел весь коридор в обе стороны, но камер здесь не было. Дойдя до лестницы, ведущей на крышу, он осмотрелся и поднялся, открывая дверь. Нужно будет уточнить: всегда ли здесь свободный доступ? Обойдя крышу и проверив все помещения — замки на дверях были срезаны, постаралась полиция, Стайлз обошел периметр, смотря вниз. Но так ничего и не найдя, спустился на четырнадцатый этаж.

— Вот ты где, нашел что-то? — Томас только поднялся на лифте.

— Нет. А ты узнал что-то у Махилани?

— На записи только Юкимура. Но ощущение, что она от кого-то прячется. Запись передали психологу, отчет будет готов завтра.

— Супер, — Стайлз вздохнул и осмотрел длинный коридор, — Начнем?

Сангстер кинул ему перчатки и сам надел, стуча в первую дверь. Управляющий дал ему ключ, который подходил ко всем дверям, и проблем с тем, чтобы попасть в номер не было.

***

Стайлз спустился на первый этаж по лестнице и подошел к Квинсу, который разговаривал с привлекательным мужчиной.

— Это владелец отеля Найджел Смит. А это агент Стилински из особого подразделения, — Патрик заметил, как Стайлз заинтересованно посмотрел на мужчину, а Смит в свою очередь скользнул сальным взглядом по фигуре Стилински.

— Очень рад, агент Стилински, — Найджел протянул руку, и Стайлз тут же пожал ее.

— Где мы, там все очень плохо, — Стайлз усмехнулся и убрал свою ладонь из цепких пальцев. — Не объясните почему у вас нет камер?

— Ох, отель сейчас испытывает некоторые финансовые затруднения…

— А сотрудники?

Смит помедлил, недовольно смотря на фыркнувшего Квинса.

— Постоянных всего человек тринадцать, остальные периодически меняются.

— То есть, за двое суток, здесь могло побывать человек?..

— Примерно сто, — владелец посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза и мягко улыбнулся, — Но не думаю, что кто-то из персонала…

— В вашем отеле это не первый случай, — Томас подошел к ним, обращаясь к Смиту. — Несколько убийств, расчлененка, кражи…

— Поэтому мы и обзавелись камерами. Но поймите, что доход не позволяет столько…

— Нас сейчас волнует Кира Юкимура, а не ваши проблемы с деньгами, — Квинс сжал челюсть, с презрением осматривая Смита.

— Так, давайте успокоимся, — Стайлз выдохнул, — Нам нужен список всех кто работал в день исчезновения девушки и до сих пор.

Когда мужчина, заверив, что список будет в ближайший час, ушел, Стилински повернулся к Патрику:

— Вы что-то нашли?

— Нет. Все чисто.

Стайлз кивнул и потер шею, задумываясь. Ему что-то не давало покоя. Как будто он пропустил что-то важное, но что, понять пока не мог.

— У нас тоже ничего. Подождем заключение психолога и будем опрашивать всех по списку, который выдаст Найджел…

— О, Найджел, — Квинс неприятно усмехнулся.

— Смит. Его зовут Найджел Смит, — Стайлз покачал головой. — С тобой работать невыносимо.

— А с тобой общаться вне постели.

— Слышь!..

Томас схватил Стайлза за грудки и отволок в сторону.

— Успокойся, он просто тебя провоцирует.

— Не понимаю, что я сделал такого Ардженту, что он заставил меня работать с этим мудаком.

— Ну раньше ты говорил о нем другое, — Сангстер закрыл Стайлзу рот за подбородок и указал на выход.

— Да ты вообще на чьей стороне?!

— Конечно, на твоей, — выведя напарника на улицу, у Томаса зазвонил мобильник. — Да.

— Они не убили друг друга?

— И вам, привет, шеф, — Сангстер еле удержал Стайлза, чтобы тот не вырвал у него телефон. — Мы закончили на месте. И никаких результатов. Она как будто испарилась.

Стайлз закатил глаза, складывая руки на груди. Отвернувшись от Томаса, он бесцельно осматривал улицу, которая вела к заднему двору отеля. Встретившись взглядом с подозрительным на вид парнем, Стилински крикнул ему, видя, что тот собирается убегать.

— Том! — крикнув уже на бегу, Стайлз скрылся за поворотом.

Сангстер матернулся и, сбросив звонок, побежал за Стайлзом, доставая пистолет. Забежав за угол, он резко остановился и перевел дыхание. Стайлз сидел верхом на парне и защелкивал на его запястьях наручники.

***

— И зачем же ты убегал, если ни в чем не виноват? — Стайлз прищурился и перекатил зубочистку из одного конца рта в другой.

— Я… испугался…

Дверь в допросную открылась, и Томас кивнул Стилински на выход. Стайлз медленно встал и медленно осмотрел пойманного им паренька. Выйдя в коридор, он повернулся к Сангстеру, но наткнулся на злую Эрику.

— Вот кто тебя просит, Стилински, лезть в чужие расследования?! Я его уже неделю пасу!

— Что?.. — Стайлз растерянно переводил взгляд с девушки на Томаса.

— Он торгует травкой и кое-чем покрепче. Я уже почти добралась до его поставщика! А теперь он заляжет на дно!

— Кхм, я… На нем же не было написано!.. — Стайлз застонал и, схватив Томаса, утащил его за собой, подальше от Рейес. — Пойдем пожрем. Я сейчас коньки двину.

— Крис отпустил нас домой. Все равно до завтра ничего…

— А представь, что мы ищем, а она еще жива?

— Стайлз, — Томас пихнул парня в спину, в направлении лифта. — Мы осмотрели все…

— Не знаю, Томми, — зайдя в лифт, Стайлз привалился спиной к стене и прикрыл глаза. — Не хочешь ко мне?

— Можно, — Сангстер внимательно посмотрел на осунувшегося друга и вздохнул. — Только поесть купим.

***

— Странно, что я ничего не слышал о задании Рейес… — Стайлз лежал головой на коленях Томаса, смотря очередное тупое шоу.

— Я тоже, — сделав глоток уже теплого пива, Сангстер поморщился и наклонился вперед, ставя бутылку на журнальный столик. Откинувшись обратно на спинку дивана, он запустил пальцы в волосы Стайлза, массируя голову.

— Мммм… — Стилински в блаженстве прикрыл глаза и потерся щекой о бедро парня. — Хочу в отпуск.

— Да ты и дня не выдержишь без дела, — Томас усмехнулся и спихнул его с колен, поднимаясь.

Стайлз упал на диван, вжимаясь в мягкую обивку лицом и что-то бормоча.

— Идем спать, — выключив телевизор и кое-как соскребя безвольное тело друга с дивана, Томас дотолкал Стайлза до спальни и, раздевшись, завалился на свою половину кровати.

— Ты опять собрался оккупировать мою постель? — Стайлз недовольно посмотрел на друга и разделся до трусов.

— После ночи на твоем диване не разогнуться. Заметь, никто не хочет оставаться у тебя на ночь, — Томас обнял подушку, зевая. — Так что, если хочешь — сам спи на этом чудовище.

— Посылаешь меня на верную смерть моего позвоночника? — Стайлз улыбнулся и залез под одеяло, тут же прислоняя ледяные ступни к теплым ногам друга.

— Бля! — Томас дернулся, чуть не падая с кровати. Повернув парня к себе спиной, он прижал смеющегося Стайлза к себе и сжал.

— Все-все! Пусти! Я сейчас весь ужин выблюю… — еще пару раз хохотнув, Стайлз положил свою руку на руку парня и, пробурчав, что-то вроде — спокойной ночи, заснул.

Прижавшись носом к загривку Стайлза, Томас тяжело вздохнул и закрыл глаза, погружаясь в сон.

***

Зевнув, Стайлз потянулся и крутанулся на своем кресле вокруг оси. Его вдруг резко затормозили, а перед носом оказался латте с ореховым сиропом. Сглотнув непроизвольно выделившуюся слюну, Стилински поднял глаза и улыбнулся:

— Лидияяяя.

— Ты что-то давно ко мне не заглядывал, — девушка намотала рыжий локон на палец и демонстративно отпила из стаканчика.

— Ведьм… То есть, фея, я был занят? — Стайлз изобразил раскаяние и печально посмотрел на кофе. — К тому же у тебя вечно холодно, если бы я мог согреться…

Мартин закатила глаза и отдала парню кофе, которое тот, не брезгуя, начал пить.

— Ты моя спасительница.

— Опять не спишь? — изогнув бровь, девушка присела на край стола, смотря на помятые документы на столе Стайлза.

— Вроде сегодня выспался. Но у Томми такие острые коленки, — поморщив нос, Стилински сделал еще пару глотков и отставил стакан. — У тебя что-то есть ко мне?

— То, что ты просил узнать по делу…

— Стилински! Зайди ко мне! — Арджент прошел мимо столов к себе в кабинет, а за ним шел мрачный Сангстер.

— Поговорим позже, — Стайлз чмокнул Лидию в щеку и ушел к Крису, оставив недопитый кофе на столе.

***

Еще раз пролистав отчет психолога, Стайлз поморщился и потер ладонями лицо. Томас резко открыл дверцу машины и сел, отдавая Стайлзу один из сэндвичей.

— Нашел что-то интересное?

— Только то, что она не была напугана. Взволнована, возбуждена, но не напугана так, как будто ее хотят убить. Да и скорее всего, убежала бы вниз, если ее жизни что-то угрожало, — Стайлз откусил приличный кусок, который чуть не вывалился из его немаленького рта.

— Боже, только не смей сейчас ничего говорить! — Томас отвернулся, принимаясь за свой обед.

Стилински кивнул, пытаясь побыстрее прожевать.

— Ммм… — перед его носом возник кулак. — Ммм… — он жевал минуты две, прежде чем смог проглотить. — Нужно поехать в участок к Квинсу. Родители Юкимуры уже там.

Отдав половину сэндвича напарнику, Стайлз завел мотор и вырулил на дорогу, тут же забирая свой бутерброд обратно, в два укуса доедая его. Быстро доехав до участка, парни вышли, сразу направляясь в кабинет Квинса.

— Добрый день, я агент Стилински, а это агент Сангстер. Уверен, что вы уже многое рассказали полиции, но не могли бы вы еще раз ответить на наши вопросы?

— Да, конечно, — мистер Юкимура сжал плечо жены, смотря на Стайлза.

— Ваша дочь одна поехала так далеко от дома? Может, ее кто-то должен был здесь встретить?

— Нет, Кира любит путешествовать в одиночестве. И нам она не говорила о том, что ее тут кто-то ждет… Понимаете, она только рассталась со своим парнем и хотела развеяться. Дело шло к свадьбе, а в итоге…

Квинс не смог сдержать смешка. Стилински бросил на него осуждающий взгляд и кивнул, задавая следующий вопрос:

— Когда дочь звонила вам в последний раз?

— Больше трое суток назад, — миссис Юкимура судорожно выдохнула и покачала головой. — У нее проблемы… психические. Какое-то время Кира принимала антидепрессанты, но ей стало лучше… И мы решили, что можно отпустить… ее…

Стайлз протянул женщине бутылку с водой и сочувственно пожал ее руку.

— Она ничего не говорила о том, что с кем-то познакомилась? Может, просто общается с кем-то из отеля?

— Нет, нет, не говорила, — сделав пару глотков, женщина прижалась к мужу, который обнял ее, успокаивая.

— А раньше было такое, что Кира пропадала на несколько дней и не давала о себе знать? — Томас внимательно следил за четой.

— Она не в первый раз уезжает одна. Но всегда звонит, как обещает. Чтобы мы не волновались, — отец погладил жену по спине и посмотрел на Стилински. — Найдите мою дочь.

— Вы не представляете, как мы хотим это сделать, — Стайлз поджал губы и встал, кидая взгляд на Патрика. — Мы начнем опрашивать по списку, как только закончишь — присоединяйся.

Квинс прищурился, сдерживая едкие слова о том, что Стилински слишком много на себя берет. Но в том, чтобы как можно быстрее продолжить поиски, Стайлз был прав. Поэтому лишь сдержанно кивнув, Патрик начал задавать вопросы о парне Киры.

***

Уже подъезжая к отелю, Стайлз спросил:

— Все же не понимаю, почему нам не сказали о деле Эрики?

— Видимо, Крису доставляет удовольствие орать на тебя, — Томас пожал плечами и перехватил взгляд Стайлза в зеркале заднего вида.

Вздохнув, Стилински фыркнул и покачал головой, ничего не сказав. Припарковавшись у отеля, он вышел и осмотрелся.

— Здесь всегда так безлюдно?

— Это не самый хороший район, и как ты успел заметить при осмотре, отель практически пуст, — Сангстер пошел за напарником к стеклянным дверям.

— Самый волнующий вопрос — куда исчезла Кира? — Стайлз оглянулся назад, чувствуя на себе взгляд, но никого не увидел.

Взяв список людей, которые работали в день исчезновения и после, Стайлз пролистал его и поблагодарил управляющего.

— Сейчас многие из списка в отеле, поэтому думаю, стоит начать прямо сейчас.

Томас лишь кивнул, спрашивая у Бентса, где бы они могли разместиться. Управляющий выделил им небольшое служебное помещение, где персонал отдыхал в перерывах.

Спустя три часа: результата никакого и дикая головная боль. Стайлз отбросил свой блокнот на стол и откинулся на спинку диванчика, закрывая глаза и массируя виски.

— Осталось несколько человек. Мне звонил Квинс, они опросили тех, кто сегодня не работает и тех, кого наняли на день. Нескольких они не нашли. Но вряд ли они причастны.

— С чего такие выводы? — Стайлз приоткрыл один глаз и застонал.

— С того, что им всем за шестьдесят.

— Думаешь, мужчина в таком возрасте не справится с девушкой?..

— Она знала этого человека. Доверяла, может, думала, что ничего не обязывающий роман поможет справиться с расставанием… Вряд ли это был мужчина преклонных лет.

— А вдруг, — Стилински расплылся в улыбке. — Может, у него там, — он кивнул на свою ширинку, — ого-го!

— Брось, это надо быть извращенцем, чтобы хотеть мужчину старше своего отца.

— Извращенцем?.. — Стайлз изогнул бровь.

— Извращенкой! Ты меня понял! — Томас аж покраснел.

— Ладно-ладно, — хохотнув, Стилински снова прикрыл глаза. — Но мы в полной жопе. Ни улик, ни тела, ни подозреваемого.

— Нужно будет узнать про ее бывшего.

— Вряд ли, — Стайлз поморщил нос. — Знаешь, сколько моих бывших мечтают меня задушить?

— Уж одного точно, — Томас засмеялся, смотря, как Стайлз в притворном ужасе креститься.

— Чур, меня! Кто угодно, но только не Квинс!

— Да уж, — Сангстер успокоился и сел на стул напротив Стилински. — Сколько еще осталось?

— Двое мужчин и одна девушка, — Стайлз кашлянул и поднялся со своего места. — Я схожу отлить, начинай без меня.

Когда Стайлз вышел, за дверью уже ждал крепкий парень — один из грузчиков. Стилински посмотрел ему в глаза и перевел взгляд на широкую мускулистую грудь.

— Мистер Эванс? — Томас пихнул Стайлза в сторону и попросил парня зайти. — Ты совсем?! — шепотом.

— Да ладно! Я же просто смотрю! — таким же шепотом.

— Иди отсюда, — Сангстер захлопнул дверь перед носом Стилински.

— Может, я просто хочу такие же мышцы, — Стайлз, ворча себе под нос, ушел в уборную.

Вымыв руки, он устало закрыл глаза и вдруг услышал крики и грохот. Выхватив не с первого раза из нагрудной кобуры пистолет, Стилински судорожно выдохнул и открыл дверь, выставляя ствол и осматриваясь.

— Томас?!

— Все в порядке!

Стайлз нахмурился, опуская оружие и выходя в фойе. Эрика надевала Смиту наручники, довольно улыбаясь. Убрав пистолет, Стилински подошел к напарнику и изогнул бровь:

— Это он?

— А, нет, это наш нищий владелец поставлял дилерам кокаин, героин и марихуану. Тот паренек из кофейни раскололся. Не представляешь… Джордан говорит, Эрика разыграла целый спектакль, а этот придурок так в нее втюрился, что выдал своего поставщика, — Томас покачал головой, улыбаясь.

— Оу, Рейес кого хочет может разжалобить. Когда ей это надо, — Стайлз вздохнул и посмотрел на Смита, который уже не был так любезен и обходителен, крича, что его адвокаты засудят всю вшивую контору, которая посмела его оклеветать.

— Я всех допросил, и ничего, — Сангстер вздохнул и поправил воротник рубашки. — Поехали в офис.

Стайлз кивнул, все еще смотря на Смита, который поймал взгляд парня и оскалился. Отведя глаза, Стилински помедлил, все еще не понимая, что его так смущает в деле об исчезновении девушки, но встряхнув волосами, отогнал от себя бредовые мысли о мистике.

***

— Как продвигается дело? — Арджент встал около стола Стайлза и покачал головой. — Когда ты уже разгребешь этот бардак?

— Эй! Это мои отчеты…

Крис взял первый попавшийся лист и свистнул:

— Так это дело было закрыто полгода назад. Стилински, вот почему ты до сих пор без повышения и премий.

Насупившись, Стайлз отобрал лист и сделал из него бумажный самолетик.

— К черту.

— Кажется, Дэнни что-то нашел, — Томас положил трубку и поднялся.

Проводив парней взглядом, Крис только вздохнул и стащил у Стайлза со стола жвачку, подмигивая пишущей отчет Эрике.

— Дэниель! — Стайлз влетел в кабинет компьютерного гения отдела и уселся на мягкое кресло, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Чем обрадуешь?

Сангстер зашел следом за напарником, сразу подходя к столу Махилани.

— Здесь есть одно место… Я сперва не обратил внимания, — Дэнни ткнул пальцем в цифры в углу экрана.

Стайлз резко поднялся и в момент оказался за плечом парня.

— Вот… Видео склеено.

— Но я не вижу… — Стайлз даже прищурился.

— Все сделано на высшем уровне. Работал явно профессионал. Здесь два дня. Точнее кусок вырезан из другого дня и вклеен.

— И в этот момент камера могла зафиксировать еще кого-то… — Стилински задумался.

— Мы думаем, что это парень, — Томас закусил губу. — Но если она познакомилась с девушкой? Еще одна одинокая душа в большом городе. Ведь ничто не говорит о том, что это был мужчина.

— Интересная версия, но нужно узнать кто имеет доступ к камерам в отеле. Проверить всех, даже стариков. Спасибо, Дэн, — Стайлз наклонился и чмокнул парня в щеку.

Махилани тут же вспыхнул и прижал ладонь к щеке.

— Стилински!

— Да брось! Я знаю — ты о нем мечтал!

Томас поблагодарил Дэнни и уволок Стайлза за рукав рубашки, закатывая глаза. Они уже дошли до лифта, как Стайлз резко остановился:

— У нас же в гостях Смит. Давай у него и узнаем.

— Ты тогда спроси у него, а я поеду в отель. Позвонишь, если что узнаешь, — Томас взял ключи от машины и зашел в лифт.

— Ок, — Стилински повернулся и нашел взглядом Эрику, которая все еще писала отчет. — Эй, мисс Рейес, где твой трофей?

— А что? Хочешь помочь скоротать время в камере? — Эрика дьявольски улыбнулась, становясь похожей на Лидию.

— У меня вообще-то дело. Не закрытое. Так что оставь свои предположения… — подойдя к столу девушки, Стайлз оперся о него ладонями и склонился над Рейес.

— Оу, он в допросной, ждет адвоката.

— То есть… он еще не раскололся, а ты уже отчет строчишь? — Стайлз свистнул и усмехнулся.

— Это дело времени, а мне не охота тут торчать до следующего утра.

— Твоя самонадеянность, как всегда, на высоте! — скептически осмотрев Эрику, Стайлз прошел к допросной, кивая полицейскому, дежурившему у двери.

Зайдя внутрь, он улыбнулся и сел напротив Найджела.

— Меня отпустят? — мужчина явно чувствовал себя неуязвимым.

— Я не по этому вопросу, — Стайлз едва улыбнулся, смотря в красивые синие глаза. Черт, если бы он встретил этого мужика при других обстоятельствах…

— Агент Стилински?

— А? — Стайлз сглотнул, понимая, что слюни уже пустил. — Я, кхм, по поводу исчезновения вашей постоялицы. Скажите, кто имеет доступ к камерам наблюдения?

— Охрана, — Смит пожал плечами. — Естественно, я и управляющий. Еще иногда приходит человек из компании, в которой нам их устанавливали. Проверка.

— Оу… То есть, каждый раз, это разные люди?

— Лучше спросить об этом Бентса, — Смит улыбнулся и подался вперед, двигая руками, закованными в наручники, к Стайлзу. — Вы же понимаете, что меня оклеветали?

— А это решать не мне, — Стайлз мило улыбнулся и встал, направляясь к двери.

— Но… я…

Смит что-то начал кричать, но Стилински уже достал телефон, набирая Томаса.

— Ты уже в отеле?

— Только подъехал. Ты что-то узнал?

— Каждый месяц к ним должны были приходить из фирмы, проверять исправность камер. Я запрошу все данные у фирмы об их сотрудниках, обслуживающих «Четыре сезона». А ты пока опроси Бентса, может был кто-то кто не совпадет.

— Хорошо, босс, — Сангстер улыбнулся и отключился.

***

Крис вышел из кабинета, запирая дверь и осматривая темный офис. Лишь за одним столом горела настольная лампа.

— Стайлз? Почему ты не идешь домой?

— А?! — Стилински резко поднял голову, выдыхая и потирая уставшие глаза. — Не могу найти… Ничего нет… Абсолютно! Но так не может быть.

— Тебе просто нужно выспаться, отдохнуть. И не пить эту дрянь, — Арджент кивнул на несколько пустых банок энергетика на столе парня.

— Ты же знаешь — пока не докопаюсь…

— Стайлз, твой отец просил присмотреть за тобой, а не угробить его единственного сына.

— Нечего было давать заведомо невыполнимые обещания, — Стайлз улыбнулся, смотря на фотографию отца, которая стояла в рамке у монитора.

— Иди домой. Странно, что Томас тебя еще отсюда не выгнал пинками.

— У него свидание… или что-то в этом роде, — Стилински отмахнулся, но глаза уже так болели, что он послушно выключил компьютер и поднялся, разминая задеревеневшие мышцы.

— У Сангстера есть личная жизнь? — Крис скептически изогнул бровь.

— А почему нет? — Стайлз пожал плечами, натягивая пиджак.

Уже открыв рот, Арджент так ничего и не сказал. Один лишь Стайлз никак не мог увидеть очевидную вещь, что Томас влюблен в него. Периодически многие намекали Стилински об этом, а порой говорили в лоб, но Стайлз все воспринимал как шутку, говоря, что тоже очень любит Томаса. Но только дружеской любовью.

Дойдя до лифта, Крис нажал на кнопку и посмотрел на зевающего парня:

— Поиски не дали совершенно никаких результатов?

— Завтра узнаем, кто мог изменить запись. Надеюсь, что найдем…

— А наружные камеры? Могли сделать так же, — Арджент вошел в открывшиеся двери и нажал на этаж подземной стоянки.

— Дэнни говорит, что только запись из лифта была изменена.

Двери открылись, и Крис вышел первым, останавливаясь и чувствуя, как в него врезались.

— Черт, ты чего?..

Выглянув из-за плеча Арджента, Стайлз никого не увидел.

— Ты же не напишешь опять ерунду вроде — мистически пропала?

— Да ты серьезно?! — Стайлз обошел мужчину и встал перед ним. — Ты постоянно подсовываешь мне дела, которые заходят в тупик. Нет тела — нет дела, да?

— Я…

— Нет, Крис, это ты меня послушай. Я осознано выбрал этот путь. Зная, что могу в любой момент сдохнуть. Но ты же многим обязан моему старику, что не пускаешь меня никуда, где может быть опасно. Даже Рейес получает задания, где можно использовать пушку, а у меня это что-то вроде талисмана? Я скорей себя ей пристрелю случайно, чем…

— Закончил? — Арджент перебил его, обходя и идя к своей машине.

— Да пошли вы!.. — Стайлз достал ключи и, сняв машину с сигнализации, подошел к ней, садясь за руль и резко выжимая педаль газа.

Покачав головой, Крис вздохнул и сел в свою машину, не спеша заводить мотор. Примерно год назад, Стайлз был на одном задании, и в итоге потерял любимого человека. Тогда он убедил всех, что справится, что знал обо всех возможных потерях, что переживет. Но такое нельзя пускать на самотек. И Крис до сих пор жалеет, что не заставил тогда Стилински взять отпуск и не отправил его к психологу.

Стайлз стал нервным, мало спать и менять партнеров, не задерживаясь ни с кем надолго. И не из-за своей легкомысленности, а боязни привязаться. Что снова из-за него может кто-то пострадать. И переубедить упрямого парня не мог никто. Даже Томас, лучший друг, который как нянька был постоянно рядом. И Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что Сангстер его любит, не просто как друга, но никогда не даст ложных надежд или ранит чувства самого близкого человека.

***

Остановившись у дома и заглушив мотор, Стайлз откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Адреналин бурлил в крови, и парень знал, что не сможет сейчас уснуть. Звонить Томасу было поздно. И не стоит злоупотреблять дружбой, каждый раз заставляя друга выслушивать нытье или быть жилеткой.

Открыв глаза, Стайлз выдохнул и развернул машину, направляясь в круглосуточный спортзал недалеко от офиса. Ему нужно вымотать себя физически. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало заднего вида, Стайлз скривился и проскочил на красный, благо машин в это время уже практически не было.

Припарковавшись, он взял с заднего сидения сумку с чистой формой, которая лежала тут уже неделю. Все собирался, да как-то не получалось. Зайдя в холл, он махнул администратору и сразу прошел в раздевалку. Кобуру с табельным и значок он убрал в сумку, которую повесил на крючок в шкафчик. Не церемонясь, снял костюм и комком запихал на полку, замирая. Опустив взгляд, Стайлз провел пальцами по простому колечку, которое носил на цепочке. Дернув уголком губ, снял его и бережно убрал, запирая шкафчик.

В зале было человека три, которым или не спалось, или просто не было другого времени, чтобы позаниматься. Пройдя к штанге, Стайлз вздохнул и надел на гриф самый большой вес, который только поднимал. Нужно выбить из головы всю дурь, что не дает спать и нормально мыслить. Когда он лег и взялся за гриф, к нему тут же подошел парень, говоря, что подстрахует. Стайлз улыбнулся ему и пожал плечами, соглашаясь.

***

— Все… — Стилински отстранил парня за волосы от своего паха и судорожно выдохнул, успокаивая учащенное дыхание.

Поднявшись, парень вытер уголок губ и подался вперед, но Стайлз увернулся, морщась.

— Не думал, что ты такой брезгливый, — осмотрев Стайлза, незнакомец покачал головой и, взяв полотенце, вышел из душевой.

Выдохнув, Стилински фыркнул и повернулся к стене лицом, включая воду и упираясь руками в кафель. Он склонил голову, горбясь под больно бьющими по коже ледяными струями. Вдруг вода стала литься с перебоями, а до носа Стайлза донесся неприятный запах.

Резко перекрыв воду, он схватил полотенце и, обернув его вокруг бедер, вышел в раздевалку. Того парня уже не было. Стайлз поморщился, зажимая нос.

— Черт, опять проблемы с трубами, — администратор и еще один мужчина прошли мимо раздевалки в душевую.

— Эти крысы дохнут и попадают…

Стайлз вытер волосы, стараясь лишний раз не вдыхать. Он уже оделся и вышел в холл, но резко замер, доставая свой мобильник и набирая Томаса.

— Ты видел сколь?..

— Мы кое-что забыли проверить! Встретимся у отеля!

— Что?.. Ты серь?.. — но Стайлз уже отключился. Томас зарылся лицом в подушку, собираясь спать дальше, но в его мыслях теперь был Стилински, который один полезет в самое пекло. — Мать твою! — Сангстер резко откинул одеяло, вставая и быстро одеваясь.

***

Томас остановил мотоцикл около отеля и снял шлем, осматриваясь и тут же замечая машину Стайлза. Быстро зайдя в здание, он осмотрел пустое фойе и нахмурился. Сбоку раздались торопливые шаги и голоса.

— Томми! — Стилински держал в руках ключи, а за ним шел Бентс. — Идем на крышу!

— Ты же ее осматривал?..

— Да, но посмотрел не все! — пройдя к лифту, двери которого сразу открылись, Стайлз зашел, смотря на напарника.

— Ладно… — все еще ничего не понимающий Том зашел следом и поморщился. — Чем пахнет?

— Я был в зале, и там проблемы с водой, — Стайлз отмахнулся, — Но именно это натолкнуло меня на одну мысль. На крыше цистерна.

— Хм, и ты думаешь?..

— Я в нее не заглядывал.

Сангстер пожал плечами и выдохнул, не зная чего больше хочет — найти тело или нет. Когда лифт остановился на последнем этаже, Стайлз быстро вышел, чуть не бегом идя к выходу на крышу. Отперев замок, он кивнул Томасу, и они вышли на крышу.

— У тебя есть фонарь?

— На телефоне… — Сангстер включил фонарик и посветил вокруг.

— Идем.

Цистерна стояла практически посередине, и к ее крышке вела металлическая ржавая лестница.

— Дай, — Стайлз забрал мобильник, убирая его в карман и поднимаясь наверх. Открыв скрипучую дверцу, он достал телефон и посветил. — Вызывай Квинса.

***

Протянув Стайлзу стаканчик с кофе, Томас посмотрел на полицейских, которые оцепили отель.

— Я доложил Крису, — Сангстер замолчал, когда из дверей вынесли труп. — Он сказал, что девушку доставят к нам в лабораторию.

— Ее родителям уже сообщили?

— Еще нет. Квинс сказал, что сам скажет… Стайлз, стой! — Томас пошел следом, не понимая, что хочет сделать напарник.

Подойдя к разговаривающему с подчиненными Квинсу, Стилински остановился около него. Патрик повернулся, вопросительно смотря на парня:

— Агент Стилински…

Стайлз кивнул и поежился от свежего ветра, утром было довольно прохладно.

— Стайлз, — Патрик выдохнул и положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Теперь этим делом займемся…

— Никого вы не найдете. Этот урод замел следы. Тело уже распухло, никаких следов.

— Проверим еще раз персонал…

— Я уверен, — Стайлз облизал губы и поджал их, смотря в сторону, — что он уже далеко.

— Стайлз.

— Идем, — Томас подошел к ним и, обхватив Стилински за плечи, увел, искоса смотря на Квинса.

***

— Как приятно, когда тебе выписывают премии! — Эрика улыбнулась и подняла бокал с пивом, заставляя сделать тоже самое и остальных.

Стайлз фыркнул и отпил из своего, поворачиваясь к Сангстеру:

— И что? Квинс нашел кого-то?

Томас помолчал, гоняя во рту арахис, прожевав, пожал плечами и сделал глоток пива:

— Нет.

— Еще один висяк.

Посмотрев на довольную Рейес, Стайлз достал телефон, смотря на время. Хотелось домой, в тишину и одиночество. Лидия допила свой мартини и посмотрела на Стайлза:

— Слышала, что дело собираются закрыть.

Стилински поднял на нее взгляд.

— Она была психически нездорова. Все списали на то, что она сама залезла на крышу и утонула по случайности.

— А запись? — Стайлз невесело фыркнул. — А крышка, которая тогда должна была остаться открытой? И если бы кто ее закрывал, то непременно обнаружил тело. А что с одеждой? Она была раздета, аккуратно, и вещи плавали рядом с ней. Разве психи так продумывают все детали?

Мартин пожала плечами:

— Мое заключение, что она утонула. Нет никаких признаков насильственной смерти. Ее не изнасиловали…

— Нет-нет-нет! Мы не говорим о работе, когда пьем! — Эрика улыбнулась и подалась вперед. Она сидела напротив Стайлза и пристально смотрела на него. — Но скажу, что того мужика посадили ненадолго. Скользкий тип.

— И? Мне-то какое?..

— Да ладно! Все видели как ты по нему тек! Как маленькая сучка…

— Эрика! — Томас предупреждающе прищурился.

— Господи, Томми, ты же…

Резко поднявшись, Стайлз достал кошелек, вынимая крупную купюру и бросая на стол. Сангстер собирался пойти за ним, но Лидия остановила его.

— Хватит, Том. Стайлз уже большой мальчик. Дай ему самому справиться, — девушка говорила жестко, но повернувшись в сторону выхода, закусила губу, сама мечтая сорваться за Стилински.

***

— Да, обязательно привезу. И я тебя, — Йен положил трубку и вышел из лифта, заходя в офис.

Вздохнув, он прошел к столу, где горел монитор, а на столешнице спал Стайлз, подложив под щеку свой отчет.

— Стайлз? — мужчина мягко потормошил парня за плечо и улыбнулся, когда тот открыл глаза.

— Что?.. Задание?..

— Нет. Иди домой, Стайлз.

— Оу, сколько времени? — Стилински сонно потянулся и сел, зевая.

— Почти пять утра.

— А ты?..

— У меня самолет через полчаса. Забыл кое-какие документы.

Потерев лицо ладонями, Стайлз поднялся и взял свою куртку.

— Хочу нормальное дело.

Йен изогнул бровь, вопросительно смотря на парня:

— Они все важные, Стайлз. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Возьми хотя бы неделю.

— Не уверен…

— Съезди к отцу. Он будет рад.

— А отчет? — Стайлз едва улыбнулся, косясь на ненавистные бумаги.

— Томас все сделает. А я попрошу Криса оформить отпуск.

— Да… наверно и правда стоит… Отец давно звал к себе.

Стайлз осмотрел пустое темное помещение и остановился на глазах Сомерхолдера. Молча кивнув, в знак благодарности, Стилински выключил компьютер и ушел к лифту.


End file.
